The field of the present invention is fixtures and components for fluorescent lamps.
Fluorescent lighting has long provided cost effective, efficient and low heat artificial light sources finding utility, inter alia, for overhead lighting in buildings and other structures. Such lighting fixtures typically employ multiple elongate fluorescent tubes arranged horizontally to one side of a reflector and covered by a lens. Such fixtures are commonly found supported on a ceiling of a building structure.
With the advent of mechanisms for enhancing brightness and reducing striking requirements in colder environments, such fluorescent lamps are capable of being employed in garage environments where the ambient temperature is not maintained above the outdoor temperature. One such device for enhancing brightness and striking is illustrated in U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0227552, published Oct. 12, 2006 in the name of Glenn M. Tyson, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In garages having a typical commercial garage layout, a center aisle flanked by parking spaces extending laterally away from the aisle have recommended standards employing a maximum/minimum horizontal illumination uniformity ratio of 10:1. With central lighting in the aisles, the maximum light intensity is found beneath the fixtures while the minimum is found at the outside edges of the parking spaces. Typically, flood light luminaires employed in rows parallel to the center aisle are spaced and arranged to meet the appropriate standard.